The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In a distributed network system (e.g., of an enterprise), a plurality of entities such as client devices, servers, etc. communicate with each other and with one or more central servers over a network. For example, the distributed network system may provide distributed data storage, application hosting and processing, and other services to various remote or local entities. The distributed network system may correspond to a cloud-based computing system.
The distributed data storage may include one or more databases for storing application data, user data, etc. A database may be a shared database that is accessible (e.g., either directly or indirectly) to a large number of clients, including tenants (e.g., customers) and individual users associated with respective tenants. Databases may include, but are not limited to, standard query language (SQL) databases and NoSQL databases.